Secrets of the New 'Girl'
by valeriana-kun
Summary: There's a new 'girl' in school but apparently, she's not what everyone thinks she is... *crossdressing Fuji*
1. Prologue

After months of hiatus, I'm back!! Sorry for the sudden disappearance, I've been so busy because of this thing (it's a secret *wink*) It's a really big thing that I've been training for hours every day and such~ not to mention that I still have college to bother with~ gosh~

Also, just to keep you guys from getting confused, Fuji here is cross dressing~

Disclaimer: As I always say… no matter what I do, I will NEVER own Prince of Tennis

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a normal day in Seigaku, the school went on like how it usually does and the students were having a normal day as always. Nothing exciting was happening except for the news that there was going to be a new girl attending the school, and apparently, that new girl was in Tezuka's class.

*~*~*

"Class, we are going to have a new student today!" The teacher announced, "And I want all of you to be friendly and nice to her!" and the students just nodded their heads quietly as they were staring at their teacher, wondering who the new student will be. "Okay then," the teacher started talking again, "Fuji-chan, please come in," and she opened the door to let the new student come in. Filled with anticipation, all the students looked at the door and stared at the girl who entered their room.

"Good morning, everyone, I'm Fuji Suki and I just moved here," she smiled and opened her eyes, revealing orbs of pure crystal blue that apparently mesmerized half of the class –most of which were the male population.

"Okay then," the teacher spoke up again. "She would need someone to tour her around the school and make her comfortable and such, any volunteers?"

"Here!" "Me!" About ten guys raised their hands up high wanting to be the one that Fuji will be stuck to.

"Tezuka-kun!" The teacher called him, apparently, she didn't trust the ones who volunteered and Tezuka just sat silently in his seat. "Would you mind touring Fuji-chan around?"

"I don't mind," Tezuka replied monotonously, but inside, he himself was also amazed at Fuji's beauty.

"Thank you, Tezuka-kun," the teacher said. "Fuji-chan, you can sit over there behind Tezuka-kun."

"Awwww…." The boys who wanted to tour Fuji around were all disappointed that they weren't chosen. "Tezuka gets all the luck."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

+Lunch time+

Tezuka stood up and turned around to face Fuji who was staring blankly outside the window. "So, I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu. Fuji Suki, am I correct?"

"Yah, you got it right," Fuji replied, not even bothering to look at Tezuka.

"It's lunch time already. You want to go eat?" Tezuka asked, wanting to get to know more about this Fuji girl and make her feel welcome.

"It's okay," she stood up and finally looked at him, her face void of the happiness that she showed earlier when she entered class. Her blue eyes were shown and on her lips danced a sad smile. "I prefer eating alone. I'll be at the rooftop," and with that, she left, leaving Tezuka worrying and wondering about her.

'_Is she okay? Maybe she's not comfortable here yet,' _he turned and found Oishi waiting for him by the door. He walked towards him and they headed towards the cafeteria, the whole time he couldn't stop thinking about the new girl.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

+Rooftop+

'_Another school, another year of pretending,' _Fuji thought as she stood on the rooftop alone, the wind blowing gently on her face and hair. _'I've been doing this for two years already. I really won't be able to get over that fear of mine.' _She sighed and felt her heart clenching as the memory of why she started faking. _'I'm too terrified to reveal that I'm a guy, not a girl,' _yes, Fuji Suki was actually Fuji Syusuke. He just stood there looking up at the sky, reminiscing on that horrible memory that he didn't notice someone coming onto the rooftop.

"Hey!"

Fuji jumped and was startled with that loud voice that caught his attention. He turned around with wide eyes and his hand still clutching his heart.

"I've never seen you before here, what's your name?" The loud guy who just interrupted her emotional moment asked.

"Fuji Suki," she replied with a smile and properly turned to look at the guy.

"Nice name, I'm Momoshiro by the way! But you can call me Momo" The guy extended his hand and Fuji gently accepted it to shake it. "It's nice meeting you. Are you new here?"

"Yah, I am," she said, "Anyways, I've got to go now," she wanted to be alone. "I'll see you next time," she started to head towards the exit of the rooftop but was stopped by Momo blocking his way.

"Hey, since you're new here, want me to tour you around?" he asked with a big grin on his face, hoping that he'll say yes.

"No, thank you, Tezuka-kun already has that job," he said, wanting to get away already.

"Tezuka?!" Momo surprisingly said, "Tezuka Kunimitsu?! You're in the same class as him?!"

"Yes, I am," she smiled sweetly but in her mind, _'can you stop bothering me?'_

"Well, are you curious or anything about anything in this school that I can help you with?" Momo wanted to get to know more about 'her.'

"No," he tried leaving again but Momo didn't want to let her go yet.

"Wait, what sport do you play?" he asked, hoping that she'll say tennis.

"If I answer this question, will you let me leave?" his smile was still plastered on his face but he was really getting annoyed.

"Sure sure."

"Tennis," she said and finally left.

"Yes!" He exclaimed and shut his eyes, when he opened it; Fuji was already gone from his sight and was already moving down the stairs behind him. "Hey, join the tennis club!" he said but got no reply, "hey!" still no reply, "hey!" and yet again, no reply. He sighed and thought, _'love her eyes, Tezuka-buchou is so lucky,' _he smirked at the though. _'It's time he gets a girlfriend. This is going to be fun to watch, if only I could get her to join the club.'_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_**TBC**_

_So what do u guys think? Have I lost my touch? hahahha_


	2. Chap1: Accidents Happen

Did I take too long? hahhah

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1: Accidents happen

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Classes just ended and Tezuka approached Fuji. "I'm going to the tennis club right now. Do you want to come?" he asked him.

"Sure, I'd love that," Fuji smiled and stood up. He was happy that he wasn't as depressed as earlier.

"Hn," Tezuka nodded and approached Oishi with Fuji following him. "Oishi, Fuji-chan will be coming with us."

"Okay," Oishi smiled and looked towards Fuji, "I'm Oishi by the way," Oishi extended his hand and Fuji accepted it, "Nice to meet you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the tennis courts, the members were just starting to arrive.

"That new girl was so pretty!" Momo was telling Ryoma, both of them already inside the tennis courts, just lounging there while waiting for the others. "She isn't an exquisite beauty though, she's so simple but she was really pretty! And her eyes just have this effect on you!"

"What year is she?" Ryoma asked as he drank his Ponta.

"She's in the same class as Tezuka-buchou!" Momo exclaimed, his eyes growing wide as he excitedly talked about the new girl.

"Does she have chin length, hazel brown hair?" Ryoma asked.

"Yah!" Momo exclaimed, looking at the courts and not at Ryoma.

"She has a lithe figure?"

"Yah!" Momo finally looked at Ryoma. "Have you seen her? Or do you know her?"

"No," Ryoma replied and pointed to someone behind Momoshiro. "They're coming this way."

"Huh?" Momo looked back and stiffened when he saw Tezuka, Fuji and Oishi coming towards them. He just hoped that his voice wasn't that loud that they heard everything he said. They apparently stopped walking right outside the courts and were talking quietly. Before he knew it, Tezuka and Oishi left to the clubhouse to change and Fuji was left there alone, waiting for them. Surprisingly for him too, Fuji looked his way and saw him.

"Hey, Momo, right?" He asked with a smile.

"Yah," Momo replied and went out of the court, dragging Ryoma with him. "This is Echizen Ryoma by the way," he introduced him.

"Hi, I'm Fuji Suki," he said.

Ryoma, however, just said "hn," and nodded his head.

"So, you're joining the tennis team?" Momo asked, but he suddenly remembered, "oh, I forgot that the girls and boys team are separated," and he scratched his head.

"Actually," she started, "I'm not planning to join. I just came here with Tezuka-kun and Oishi-kun." Then, she heard footsteps from the back and turned to look, "there they are."

"Tezuka-buchou, Oishi fuku-buchou," Momo greeted them.

"I see that you've met Fuji-chan already," Oishi said.

Momo smiled, "I actually met her earlier at the rooftop during lunch."

"Oh," Oishi replied, "anyways, let's go to start practice already," and he headed towards the courts with Momo and Ryoma following him. Tezuka started to walk too until he noticed that Fuji didn't move.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"The girls and boys are separated," he replied sweetly.

"That's okay, you can come in," he said and stood there as he waited for Fuji to approach him.

"Okay," he said and approached him and they walked towards the court together. Inside there, Tezuka introduced him to everyone and let him sit there. Tezuka even told him that he could leave anytime he wanted to but Fuji opted to stay and watch the whole practice.

When their training for the day ended though, Tezuka approached Fuji. "do you play tennis?" he asked him.

"I do," Fuji replied with a smile. "Can you play with me?" he asked him.

"When?"

"Never mind" he said and looked away. _'I might get exposed if I do so.'_

"Well, anytime you want to play, I can play with you," Tezuka said with his ever-so-stoic expression.

"I'd love that," Fuji looked at Tezuka and stood up. "I'll be going now."

Tezuka's eyes never left his, "do you want me to walk you home?"

Fuji shook his head. "No, I'm okay, thank you," and Tezuka nodded his head. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," Fuji waved his hand and left.

'_I don't know why,' _Tezuka thought, _'but why do I feel as if she's hiding something?'_

And so ever since that day, Fuji has been watching the regulars during their training almost every day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One day, Fuji was walking around near the clubhouse while Tezuka and the others were practicing. He was thinking to himself when Kaidoh suddenly went out of the clubhouse.

"Fuji-senpai," Kaidoh greeted him, however, as he approached him, he tripped on a dirty tennis ball that he didn't notice and fell on Fuji, bringing both of them down and leaving him to be exactly on top of Fuji. "I-I'm sorry!" Kaidoh said as he sat up, apparently, accidentally, he put his hands exactly on Fuji's chest to help him sit up. When he was already in a sitting position, before he stood up, he paused. _'Why is it this flat?_'' He was shocked and embarrassed and his eyes were staring at his hands that were exactly on Fuji's chest.

'_Oh no,' _Fuji thought as he stared at Kaidoh's shocked face and then glancing at the hands on his flat chest that only had very little padding. It gave him the image of a very flat chested girl but when touched, it would feel totally flat.

Both did nothing though as they were both shocked with what happened –at the secret Kaidoh found out. They were, however, brought of their daze when the door of the clubhouse opened and Momoshiro went out. When he, Momoshiro, opened the door though, he was shocked with the position Kaidoh and Fuji were in –Kaidoh straddling Fuji, his hands on his chest, and Fuji's skirt slightly brought up thus showing his thighs, not to mention their shocked faces looking at him. Momo turned red and after the initial shock, he looked accusingly at Kaidoh with widened eyes. "Hey, what do you think you're doing, huh?!" he exclaimed and ran forward to push Kaidoh off of Fuji and straddled him to the ground. "What were you planning to do huh?!" He grabbed the front of Kaidoh's shirt

"Nothing, stupid!" Kaidoh said out loud, "I just tripped and I fell on her!" He grabbed Momo's hands that were clutching his shirt

"Then why were your hands on her chest?!" Momo kept glaring at him.

"I told you, I fell on her by accident and that's it! Nothing malicious that you're thinking of!" Kaidoh won't stop glaring at him also. They were so engrossed with their glaring that they got surprised when Fuji spoke.

"It's okay," Fuji said as he still sat on the ground, one knee bent. "He didn't mean to do that," he looked at them with a soft smile and finally stood up. "Kaidoh," he said, "can I talk to you in private?"

"Uh," Kaidoh said as he pushed Momo away so he could stand up, "sure," and with that, Fuji left with Kaidoh following him, leaving Momo standing there alone.

'_what's going on?' _he asked himself. He wanted to follow them but decided not to because he might get caught and be shooed away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they were already some distance away from the courts, Fuji looked at Kaidoh who was looking down. "You probably know now," his smile disappeared and he showed his azure eyes.

"Uhm," Kaidoh refused to look at him and was still confused. "I think so." He didn't feel comfortable to actually ask him straight on about his true gender.

"My real name is Fuji Syuusuke, not Fuji Suki," Fuji said straight on and Kaidoh just nodded. "Please don't tell anyone about it. I'll tell you why I'm pretending to be a girl next time, not now," he asked of him.

"You can trust me," Kaidoh said, finally looking at him.

"Thank you," Fuji replied and smiled. "Anyways, I have to go to back to the courts now. I'll see you," and he left.

"See ya," Kaidoh said and just stood there as he watched Fuji leave. _'I can't believe that he's a guy.' _He thought, but he was interrupted when he heard some noise behind him. He immediately looked behind and was surprised to see Inui on the ground, looking at him with an open mouth showing that he was shocked. "Inui-senpai!"

"He's a guy?!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**TBC**

Okay, I don't remember exactly if girls were allowed in the courts but I remember that reported always there. Yah, I haven't watched POT in a long while so I don't remember certain facts. And if girls weren't allowed in the courts, let's just make it be that way in this story.

So, what do u guys think? 


	3. In Love?

Okay, I just want to say something and I'm going to post this note to my other fics as well. This got me thinking after I got a certain review last week

**If you don't like yaoi, or yuuri, or better yet any homosexual stories, then just don't read these kinds of stories!! I don't mind if you're homophobic or anything or if u bash my story because of how lame it may be, but don't put morals into this. Don't say that these things, guyXguy/girlXgirl, are morally, ethically, religiously, or culturally wrong. It is just offending to certain people. I am a girl and I am heterosexual, I am not bisexual or homosexual, but I admit to read these yaoi stories as obviously, I write shounen-ai here on fanfiction. I respect things like this and I am not saying that it is wrong in anyway because these things aren't things that we cannot control. I grew up traditionally Catholic and if anyway, I thought that these things were disgusting –which I don't, obviously– then I wouldn't announce it to the public. I have a number of gay friends too. No matter what your view is, people like those should be respected no matter how wrong you think they are. Bash me all you want, but please, don't bash the morals (homosexuality) of these kinds of stories because you are in turn bashing people like them.**

**I hope I didn't offend any of you out there, but if you know that it's a guyXguy story and you think it's morally wrong, then don't read it.**

**Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own POT

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**In love?**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was tennis practice yet again and like always, Fuji was there in his uniform, watching the regulars practice._ 'I wish that I could play with them,' _he thought to himself. _'But I couldn't. Maybe next time, in a new school or probably a new town,' _He sat there quietly and kept his eyes on Tezuka who was training and leading the others. He wasn't completely mesmerized by his movements though as he noticed Inui walking near him and noticed that he stopped to take down some notes on his notebook. "Inui-kun," he said to gain his attention. Inui, however, stiffened when he heard that voice.

'_Oh no,' _Inui thought. His hands stopped writing and he froze on the spot. It was only yesterday that he found out that Fuji was a man and he was having a hard time to keep quiet and not to stare at Fuji.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Flashback: Yesterday**

"**What were you doing there, Inui-senpai?!" Kaidoh exclaimed as he stared at Inui's fallen state.**

"**I was just looking for new ingredients for my new juice, then I heard you guys whispering and you both seemed tense and I thought that something was wrong," he looked forward and avoided Kaidoh's eyes and for a reasons he didn't know, he started blushing. "Is she really a guy?"**

"**Uhm," Kaidoh said and he looked down, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "She is."**

**Inui finally looked at him with a surprised face. "Why did he tell you? Does everyone know except me?"**

**Kaidoh still avoided his gaze and mumbled his reply.**

"**What?" Inui asked. He didn't hear Kaidoh's words.**

"**I…" Kaidoh mumbled again.**

"**I really couldn't hear you."**

"**I fell on him and touched his chest, okay?!" Kaidoh said out loud as his cheeks got redder.**

"**You what?!" Inui exclaimed.**

"**I fell on him and touched his chest," Kaidoh repeated, this time much more calmly.**

"**Oh, okay," Inui said, not wanting to know any more.**

**After that though, both returned to the courts. The moment they arrived, Kaidoh was called to have a practice match against Kawamura while Inui had to wait for one of the practice matches to finish so that he could have a practice match too. In the corner of his eye, he saw Fuji beside Tezuka. Both were just standing there in silence as they watched the practice matches. Unconsciously, his eyes started to wander on Fuji's body. He stared at his face, **_**'She can't be a he, her face is just too feminine.' **_**His eyes then wandered to the shoulders. **_**'Her shoulders are a bit wide but it isn't that broad.' **_**Then, his eyes went down to his chest and his gulped. **_**'She's a bit flat,' **_**and he blushed. **_**'Stop looking at her chest, Inui,' **_**he said to himself and went to lower his gaze; however, his eyes immediately went back to his chest again. **_**'Kaidoh really touched her chest?!' **_**he mentally exclaimed to himself and didn't notice that someone noticed him staring at Fuji.**

"**Nyah!!" Eiji, out of nowhere, popped out and surprised Inui.**

"**Ah!" Inui exclaimed and turned around with his hand clutching his heart. "Don't surprise me like that!"**

**Eiji cocked his head to the side, "but you surprise us like that every time!" he said and then brought his arm around Inui's shoulder and faced both of them towards Tezuka and Fuji's direction. "It looks like you're quite interested in her," Eiji teased and looked at a blushing Inui with a smug grin on his face. "But it looks like she's falling for Tezuka."**

"**Ha?" Inui looked at Eiji. "I'm not interested in her that way," he calmly said.**

"**You're kidding me," Eiji teased even more. "You were checking her out! I could even see you blushing!"**

"**No, I was just-" Inui started but apparently, he was cut off.**

"**Inui! Kikumaru!" Tezuka said out loud from the other side.**

"**Yes!" Inui and Eiji both exclaimed as they straightened up with fear on their faces due to the surprise and also because they were talking about Fuji who was just beside him. Both had the same thoughts also. **_**'Please he didn't hear what we were talking about!' **_**Inui had another thing in his mind in addition to that, **_**'Please Fuji didn't see me checking her out!'**_

"**Your turn to have a practice match," Tezuka said loudly on his spot as Fuji was smiling sweetly at them.**

"**Yes, buchou!" The both exclaimed as they were still calming down from the surprise that they had and ran towards the courts to start their match. During the match though, Inui couldn't concentrate. He kept glancing at Fuji and kept thinking. **_**'is she really a guy?!'**_

**End Flasback**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Inui-kun," Fuji said again as he approached him. He didn't get any response though until he was beside Inui who was obviously frozen. "Are you okay?" he asked and touched his shoulder. That movement caused Inui to move back and nervously laugh.

"Ha?" Inui said as he was trying to look away. "I'm okay, nothing's wrong. Just," Inui looked at him and looked at his body again, _'is she really a guy?' _and looked back at his eyes, "I'm just tired. You go back there and just relax. Don't worry about me," Inui said nervously and it clearly showed in his movements. His hand couldn't stop moving and his smile and laugh just showed nervousness.

Fuji, however, "are you sure you're okay?" asked him that.

"I am," Inui said as he tried to calm himself down but was having a hard time. _'Don't look at her body and wonder if she's a guy. Look at the face, the face.'_

"You don't look okay, you're not acting okay either," Fuji said.

Having Fuji dote on him wasn't helping his curiosity at all. He just wanted to blurt out, _'what are you?! A boy or a girl?!' _and he was trying his hardest not to say anything of the matter. Lucky for him, he was saved by Tezuka.

"Inui"

"Tezuka," Inui, who was really grateful, turned to look at Tezuka who just finished with his practice match and was headed their way.

"Go there and practice with Oishi," Tezuka told him.

"Okay," Inui replied and hastily left. _'Thank you, thank you, thank you.'_

"Tezuka-kun," Fuji said.

"What is it?" Tezuka looked at him.

"Nothing," Fuji replied and turned his head to watch the others practice.

'_There's something about her,' _Tezuka thought as he brought his eyes away from Fuji. _'I feel relaxed with her, as if she's someone who is going to be really special to me.' _Tezuka looked at his face then turned back to look at the other members again. _'I want to get to know her better.'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Tezuka was eating outside with Oishi, Eiji and Kaidoh. Practice just finished and they felt like eating out. They invited the others but they didn't feel like coming, maybe because of exhaustion or maybe they wanted to go somewhere else. In Ryoma and Momoshiro's case, they wanted to go out with them but they went to another place to eat.

"Hey, Tezuka," Oishi called his attention.

"Hn?" Tezuka looked at him.

"I was wondering," he started, "are you interested in Fuji?" he asked with a soft teasing smile. "You two seem kind of close."

"Nyah!" Eiji exclaimed, "I was wondering that too! She's a nice girl and she's really pretty! You two look good together too!"

As for Kaidoh, however, he stayed quiet and looked down to stare at his food as he continued chewing. _'don't say anything, don't say anything.'_

"Actually," Tezuka started as he tried not to blush with the sudden question. As always, he was able to keep that blush away and keep his emotionless face as he looked at no one in particular. "I'm planning to ask her out this weekend."

"Nyah?!" Eiji exclaimed with wide eyes as he felt excited for Tezuka. He wanted to say something more though but Kaidoh suddenly choked on his food.

"Kaidoh!" Oishi said, "Are you okay?" he asked as he patted Kaidoh's back as they were seated next to each other.

"I'm," Kaidoh said but couldn't stop coughing, "okay." _'This is bad.'_

"Anyways," Oishi started again but this time looking at Tezuka. "She seems to be the first girl you were really interested in, Tezuka. You turned all those other girls down."

"She is," Tezuka replied as he continued eating. He'd known Fuji for over a month and ever since then, he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He'd bring her everywhere he goes too. He invited her to eat with them after practice but she declined saying that she had some things to do. As always, Tezuka, being a gentleman, offered to walk her home but Fuji replied with a _"no need to, you go eat already and I'll go home by myself."_

Both Eiji and Oishi were excited for their captain finally being interested in someone. Kaidoh, however, seemed really uncomfortable and was staring at anything but them.

"Kaidoh!" Eiji exclaimed to get Kaidoh's attention.

"Yes, Kikumaru-senpai?" Kaidoh finally looked at him but he was still obviously bothered.

"Don't tell me that you like Fuji too!"

"What?!" Kaidoh pulled away and almost fell off his chair.

"You do?" Oishi asked as he and Tezuka both stared at him.

Kaidoh turned to look at those two, Oishi and Tezuka, with a shocked face. His gaze concentrated on Tezuka's though. It was his usual face but for Kaidoh, he felt as if he was slowly being killed with those hazel eyes. "No, I don't!" he brought his hands up and his eyes were widely opened. "It's not what you think!"

"First Inui," Eiji started again, "then Tezuka here," Eiji was counting with his fingers, "and now you?" Eiji stared at him.

"What?!" Kaidoh just snapped his head to look at Eiji.

"Yeah," Eiji said, "Inui was checking out Fuji earlier."

"He was?!" Kaidoh exclaimed. _'but he knows that Fuji is a guy!'_

Suddenly though, Tezuka spoke. "Do you like Fuji?"

Hearing that deep voice, Kaidoh panicked even more as he froze for a second and slowly faced Tezuka. When their eyes met, Kaidoh just felt that he was being burned. "No!" He exclaimed as he was gripping his chair tightly. "I don't!"

"Come on," Eiji started again, "you were obviously uncomfortable when Tezuka said that he was planning to ask her out. If you don't like her, then why were you acting like that?" he questioned Kaidoh.

Kaidoh turned to look at Eiji with a still shocked face as he could feel both Tezuka and Oishi's stare on him.

'_Uh-oh,' _Oishi started thinking, _'three guys fighting over Fuji? This will be bad,' _he turned to look at Tezuka whose eyes were still fixed on Kaidoh. _'This will be really bad.'_

As for Tezuka, _'Does he or does he not like Fuji?'_

"I…I…" Kaidoh began stuttering. _'I just can't tell them that Fuji is a guy! I promised him.'_

"Well?" Tezuka asked and made Kaidoh panicked even more.

Kaidoh, not being able to take it anymore and not knowing what to do, abruptly stood up, grabbed his wallet, took out some money and put it on the table as payment for his food. "I'll go now, I have homework to do," he said and abruptly left.

"Hmm, you have some competition, Tezuka," Oishi said and turned to Tezuka who didn't reply but was now texting someone.

Tezuka may be the quiet one, but he isn't someone who gives up a fight. Most guys, most of the time, would pick their friends over the people they like, leaving their crushes alone once knowing their friend likes her. For Tezuka, it's up to the girl to choose who she really likes among those group of friends who like her. Now, he is just thinking that Inui and Kaidoh are both planning to ask Fuji out. If only he knew the truth but he didn't, so he wanted to make the first move among the three of them. He didn't reply to Oishi's statement but sent a text message to Fuji.

"**Are you free this Saturday?"**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**TBC**

Woah, this is a long chapter~~~ Soooo…. Feel free to comment 


	4. Hello again

Sorry for the wait, hahahaha. I remember that I said that I'll be updating fast because of my injuries, but I couldn't help it. I just couldn't sit still that I kept going out with my friends a lot and just forgot to update.

Anyways, this chapter is just about on what happened with Fuji and Tezuka's date. Not much humor here, it's going to be in the next chapter. I know people would love something to laugh about, but just wait for the next chapter that I'm halfway through with already~ basically, you can say that this chapter is mostly drama but this introduces someone's entrance.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own POT

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

"**Are you free this Saturday?"** Fuji read his text from Tezuka. Not thinking of him asking him out on a date, Fuji replied.

"_I am. Why are you asking?" _

"**You want to go out for dinner?" **Reading that, Fuji laughed.

"_Are you asking me out on a date?"_

"**I am," **Replied Tezuka who was being straight to the point. However, Fuji stopped giggling and tensed. _'I want to go but I don't want to bring his hopes up.' _Fuji put down the phone and started thinking. _'It's just a date though, it's not like we're going to get together.' _With that thought, Fuji took his cell phone and replied.

"_Sure."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That Saturday, Tezuka was in his house getting ready with Oishi in his room.

"Wow, Tezuka," Oishi said, "I'd never thought that you'd actually ask someone out on a date," he joked and he got no response from Tezuka who was fixing his clothes. "Are you nervous?" He asked him this time.

"Somehow," Tezuka replied without even looking at him.

Oishi then looked at his watch. "You guys have to meet up in thirty minutes," he told him.

With that, Tezuka turned around "I'm going to go now. I don't want to be late," he said. He then headed towards the door with Oishi following. When they were finally outside the house, they finally separated and Tezuka went on his way alone to the park where he was supposed to meet Fuji. On his way to the park, however, he couldn't help but feel nervous about it. When he was finally there though, Fuji hasn't arrived yet. He looked at his watch and saw that there was still ten more minutes to spare so he just sat down on the benches and waited for Fuji to arrive.

Opposite side of where Tezuka came from, a young person wearing a knee length dress was walking. He felt shy though because he hasn't actually gone out like this in a long time and it's already 6:45 pm and the sun has already set. He's also thankful that he's used to walking in heels already or else he'll have a hard time walking around. As he neared the park, he didn't stop but just went on, keeping his eyes open for a certain Tezuka Kunimitsu. Before he knew it, he saw him in the middle of the park, sitting on a bench alone and his back facing him. Feeling playful, he slowly and quietly walked towards him. As he got nearer, he walked slower to make sure that Tezuka won't notice him. Once he was behind him, he slowly bent down to whisper in his ear. "Tezuka," he said with an airy voice and was expecting Tezuka to jump, however, he didn't.

Tezuka felt someone coming near him so he readied himself. When that person was behind him, he prepared himself to be surprised. When his name was whispered, he just turned around. "You're here," he said emotionlessly. In the end, it was Fuji who was surprised.

"Huh?" Fuji stared at him with a surprised expression because Tezuka didn't jump at all. "You knew I was there?"

"Hn," Tezuka replied and stood up and Fuji straightened himself. Tezuka looked at Fuji and he had to admit that he was beautiful. He was wearing a white dress that reached his knees. It was a loose, lace dress that didn't hug the body at all and so hid his inexistent curves. The sleeves, starting at the shoulders, were loose also and reached his elbows. To match it off, he was wearing a headband and heeled sandals that were both white and holding a small bag which was obviously white also.

Fuji, like Tezuka, was amazed with how Tezuka looked. He was wearing dark jeans, a white shirt with a black vest. _'Does he always dress like this whenever he goes out or he only dressed like this only for me?'_

"So," Tezuka started. "Shall we go now?"

"Let's," Fuji replied and followed Tezuka to the street as he stopped a taxi. If only he could drive already but he still doesn't have his license

Anyways, the ride to the restaurant was comfortable, both felt relaxed with each other as they'd either talk or stay quiet. When it comes to talking though, it was mostly Fuji doing that.

After 15 minutes or so, they finally arrived to the restaurant. When Fuji stepped out, he saw a good looking Italian restaurant. They weren't planning to go on a 5 star place because that would too much but Fuji couldn't help but think that this is a high class restaurant. It had good ambience and had a great feel to it. Seeing the restaurant though, Fuji turned to look at Tezuka. "You like Italian food?"

"Hn," was Tezuka's reply. "I like trying different cuisines," and with that, they entered the restaurant and got seated beside a window at the second floor where they got a nice view of the streets and lights of Tokyo. It was a big restaurant and the second floor could pass off as the fourth floor of certain establishments.

"This looks like an expensive restaurant, Tezuka," Fuji said as he looked out of the window and received no reply. Then, he took the menu on his table and looked at the prices. He was surprised as he stared at all the numbers. All of the dishes look delicious and such but they were all affordable, it wasn't considered as that expensive at all. "Wow, you know how to pick a restaurant. I thought that this was one of those really expensive ones," Fuji said and Tezuka just grunted in reply. _'He really is a quiet person.'_

"I went out here with my family before, that's how I found out about this restaurant," Tezuka actually replied to that and he surprised Fuji.

'_Well,' _Fuji thought as he continued looking through the dishes, _'I actually thought that he'd be quiet the whole night.'_

After a few minutes, their waiter came to take their order. He took Tezuka's order first then turned to Fuji who was still looking at the menu and hasn't looked up at him yet.

"Are you ready to order, miss?" He asked courteously and Fuji put his menu down and pointed to his order.

"I'll take this one," he said and was about to say the name of the dish when he looked up but the moment his eyes met with the waiter, his eyes snapped open and the waiter just froze.

Tezuka, seeing this, just looked at both of them thinking that they know each other. However, if they knew each other and were good friends before, _'Why does Fuji seem horrified to see him?' _he asked himself.

After about a second or two, the waiter finally snapped out of his shock and smiled. "Fuji Syuusuke?! Is that really you?" he asked him.

"Fuji Syuusuke?" Fuji asked as he cocked his head to the side. "I'm not him, I'm his sister." He lied. This person was the last one he'd expect to see.

"Yumiko?" the waiter questioned him.

"No, I'm his other sister, his twin sister" He replied and looked down. _'Why is he here?' _"We aren't that close so that's probably why he didn't talk about me that much. I grew up with our father who worked abroad," he lied again. "I know you though," he started again. He had to make up an excuse as to why he looked surprised when he saw him. "You were his best friend when my family still lived in Chiba," he finally looked back at the waiter, "correct?" his eyes were still open and one could see the intensity in them, he didn't want to the person to know that he really is Syuusuke.

"Ah," the waiter was surprised to hear this, "yes, I hope that you don't mind, but how is he right now?"

Tezuka, intrigued by what's happening just stayed quiet and listened to the conversation.

"Syuusuke," Fuji sadly said, "he got into an accident last year and he's with our father abroad so he can get treated."

Hearing that information, both Tezuka and the waiter froze. It _seemed _to be a sensitive topic for Fuji.

"That's why I was surprised to see you," he said, "I'm always surprised to see his old friends who always ask the same question. It just hurts me every time I have to talk about him. We may not be close but he's still my brother. He talked about his friends a lot so I know how his closest friends look like."

Feeling the sadness from Fuji, the waiter apologized. "I'm sorry," he said with an apologetic face. "I'll go take your orders now," he said and turned to leave. Before he could take a step though, Fuji stopped him.

"Wait, what's your name? I know how my brother's friends look like but I don't remember their names," he said just for his act to seem believable and so that he could cover up his slip up earlier.

The waiter smiled at him and said his name before he left, "Saeki Kojiro."

'_Why is he here?' _Fuji asked himself as he continued to stare at Saeki's back. _'he's supposed to be in Chiba.' _After that last thought, he finally looked back at Tezuka who was looking intently into his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother, Fuji," he said, but in his mind, he was thinking of something totally different. _'Why did she react that way? It seemed as if she was shocked and it just seemed different to how she was acting when she was talking about her brother. She seems to be hiding something.'_

"It's okay," Fuji said and smiled. "I just don't like talking about him because of what happened last year." _'Please fall for it.'_

"I understand," Tezuka replied as stoic as ever. _'I really have a feeling that she's lying.'_

Fuji, however, just softened his gaze. "Thank you, Tezuka," _'I think that he's getting suspicious already.'_

After that, the two continued talking, getting to know each other, as they both waited for their orders to arrive. For the first minutes though, both minds couldn't rest but later relaxed. Before they knew it, Saeki arrived with their orders.

"Here's your order, sir," he said and put Tezuka's plate down, his smile never leaving his face. Then, he turned to Fuji, "here's yours ma'am." After that, he left, saying, "If you need anything else, please feel free to call me," he was acting professional and that bothered Fuji.

When Saeki finally left, the light tension was back again. Fuji, feeling uncomfortable about it, asked Tezuka, "so how long have you been playing tennis?" and like earlier, the tension slowly vanished and both just felt content and comfortable with each other.

When it was time for them to leave, they had to see Saeki again. Like what happened when Saeki served them their food, Saeki was acting professionally and did not show any signs of the feeling he was having towards his so-called old best friend's twin. Like earlier, both felt that awkwardness when Saeki appeared. When he finally disappeared, Tezuka took the tab to pay for their dinner and refused for Fuji to pay anything, sternly saying that this was his treat. Time did not pass that much though when Saeki returned to take the payment then swiftly returned to give the change. When he left again, Tezuka placed his tip and they both left the restaurant. When they were leaving though, those three minds wouldn't stop wondering.

'_I really feel that Fuji is lying to me,' _Tezuka thought, _'she's hiding something. I can't think like this, she's a good friend and I should just trust her. She'll open up to me sooner or later, but I just feel as if she's hiding something really big from me, not only from me, but from everyone else.'_

'_Why's he here?' _Fuji kept asking himself. _'Did he and his family move here to Tokyo? Now I don't know what to do. I shouldn't have agreed to go out with Tezuka from the start. I'm just going to break his heart once I tell him the truth. I just can't help it though, I just feel attached to him.'_

As for Saeki, he stared at Fuji's back when he was leaving the restaurant. _'You can't fool me, Syuusuke. I know that's you. Syuusuke does not have a twin and I've been to his place lots of times when we were young. He never mentioned you nor did I see any pictures. Why did you even lie? Why are you even faking to be a girl? Syuusuke, I know your eyes. I'll get to the bottom of this.'_

With this discovery, Fuji will be having a harder time than ever.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Tezuka and Fuji were finally outside, Fuji stopped Tezuka. "Can we just walk to my place? I know that it's about a thirty minute walk but I just enjoy seeing the moon at night. It looks peaceful," he said as he looked to the full moon looming above them.

"Hn, sure, Fuji," Tezuka stoically answered him and they started to walk to Fuji's home, with of course, Fuji leading. When he noticed that Fuji was the one leading, Tezuka realized that this will be the first time he'll see Fuji's place. Fuji, on the other hand, forgot that Tezuka shouldn't know where he lives. From the start, he knew that Tezuka might actually find out what he really is but because of the shock that he got from seeing and having Saeki as their waiter, this memo escaped his mind.

The whole walk to Fuji's house was mostly spent in silence though with the occasionally talks popping out just to escape the stillness. Both didn't feel awkward or anything though as they felt content walking with each other in the still of night where the moon was clearly up in the sky.

Before they knew it, they arrived in Fuji's place. Fuji stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Tezuka. "I had a good night, Tezuka," he softly said.

"I did also," replied Tezuka as he kept his eye contact with Fuji.

"So," Fuji looked down. He wasn't feeling right, emotionally, not physically. He usually isn't the one who shows these emotions but he just couldn't help it because he just felt right with Tezuka. "I guess," he looked up to meet Tezuka's hazel eyes on him. "I guess this is good night."

"Hn," Tezuka stared into those blue eyes that were open again. "It is. I'll be going now, Fuji. Good night too," he said as he couldn't help but feel slightly awkward with the situation, like always though, it didn't show with him.

Hearing those words, Fuji softly smiled and nodded. With that, Tezuka turned around to go home. Fuji was deep in his thoughts as Tezuka was leaving that he didn't realize that he spoke a phrase out loud when Tezuka was only about three paces away from him. "I'm sorry."

Tezuka immediately stopped walking after he heard it. He turned around to face Fuji. "What for?" he asked.

Fuji, realizing that he said that out loud, shook his head and started to head towards the door of his house. "It's nothing. Good night, Tezuka." He walked towards the door without even looking back at his date. When the doors finally closed, that's when Tezuka started to walk again towards his place. All the way home though, he won't deny that his mind won't stop wondering.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**TBC**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So yah…. Was it okay? I know that Saeki is too young to be working but I'm too sleepy to explain it. It'll be shown in the next chapters. It's already 1 am here in my place and I'm too sleepy to finish the next chapter where the humor that u guys enjoy would probably be there.

Here's a small preview though, just conversation cuts and I'm not telling who said it.

"What were you thinking?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then what happened here? Her clothes are all ripped and you just screamed and you're here at this hidden part of this place. Don't tell me that she fell from this tree because that would be unbelievable."

"Actually, I did."


	5. Eiji getting close

I've been job hunting for the past days so that's why I only posted this now. This was already finished last week but I haven't reread it or anything that time.

Anyways~ this is going to be a corny chapter, hahahhaha.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PoT

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 5: Eiji's getting close

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sunday came and before they knew it, it was Monday again and things were happening the way it usually does. During tennis practice, once again, Fuji was there and Tezuka was busy training so Fuji was left to wander around the place again, all alone. He was bored and saw the trees over at the back of the clubhouse. He decided to go there and be by himself as he thinks about what he's going to do. When he was finally there, he saw that it was dark because of the thick trees. Feeling playful, he actually climbed up one of the trees that were 2 stories high just for fun and went up to one of the highest branches. When he was there, he sat down on the branch and saw that he could watch the practice from that position. Loving the view, he continued watching in silence but he didn't realize that he had to stay really close to the trunk. When he was finally enjoying the breeze up there, he heard a crack. He panicked and looked back to the trunk and saw that it was the branch. He panicked even more and his eyes opened wide. Realizing that he might scream, he clamped his mouth shut. He feared more about people finding out about his secret than his own safety. Slowly he started to go back to the trunk of the tree, however, probably because of his panic or because of bad luck he fell off the branch. Lucky for him, he didn't emit a scream and he lived without any bad injuries. The bad thing, however, he still got hurt and his clothes got caught up with some of the branches that led to some parts of his clothes getting torn. He landed on his side with his arms protecting his chest and head saved him from suffering any severe injury, and another reason that he didn't get injured that much was thanks to the big pile of leaves covering the ground. Being safe with just a few scratches, bruises and wrecked clothes, however, did not help with the sound of him falling to the ground for a certain someone heard it. Feeling the pain in his arms, hips and legs, Fuji brought himself up as he sat on the ground looking at his torn clothes. _'Good thing I'm alone,' _he thought to himself. On the other side though, just beside the clubhouse, that someone who heard him ran to where he was.

That someone didn't need to walk far though because the moment he reached the end of the clubhouse, he turned and saw Fuji with his back facing him. Slowly, he approached him.

Fuji, still sitting on the floor with his hands on his knees, heard the footsteps and froze. His eyes were open and he stiffened. His mind too was blank as he was shocked with the presence of another person.

"Fuji-chan," that person said, "are you okay? What happened?" he asked in worry.

Instinct taking hold of his body, Fuji turned and faced that person with shock still written on his face. He didn't even realize how badly ripped his clothes were or that he didn't cover his chest with his hands that were still on his knees.

That other person, however, soon had the same shocked face on. Right there in front of him, not three paces away from him, was Fuji who looked, and did, fell off the tree. His clothes were badly ripped, skirt and top. The top, however, the buttons were unbuttoned until half way towards Fuji's chest. The really bad part of this was that half of his chest was clearly exposed. The padding that Fuji had on was sewn onto his uniform that the chest was bare and clear enough for him to see that the chest was that of a male. Before he knew it, he fell backwards and screamed for the whole tennis courts to hear, "NYAAAAH!!" and everyone who was training stopped and looked towards the location where the scream came from.

Oishi and Tezuka were standing beside each other and, like everyone else, realized that it was Eiji who screamed. "That's Eiji!" Oishi suddenly exclaimed and turned to Tezuka. "Just stay here and deal with the other players. I'll go and find Eiji."

"Hn," Tezuka nodded and said as he relaxed from his tensed and worried state from hearing Eiji scream like that. It wasn't his scream of happiness either.

After getting that response from Tezuka, Oishi ran towards the back of the clubhouse.

Going back to Fuji and Eiji, after Eiji screamed, he stared at Fuji's chest and pointed at it while shaking. "Wha-wha-wha-what" he stuttered, "what's that?" he said but with his normal voice this time. "Where's the-the-the," Eiji couldn't stop shaking and pointing.

Having enough of Eiji's staring and stuttering, Fuji covered his chest with his top and his arms to hide it from anyone else who might come there. "Please don't tell anyone," he asked with softness in his eyes. Apparently, he really felt unlucky because people seem to discover about his secret a lot these days.

Eiji finally lowered his hand and this time stared into Fuji's eyes. He didn't know what to say or how to react properly as he was still in shock. Before he could utter another incomprehensible word, they heard someone running towards them and they both looked towards the direction where the footsteps where coming from. Before they knew it, Oishi popped out from the side of the clubhouse.

Oishi, having a heart attack from the scream, immediately stopped once he saw Eij and Fuji at the back of the clubhouse for he was about to run past them. There, he too was surprised. Both were on the ground and Eiji was the one nearest to him. Both had the same shocked expression too. Oishi, however, didn't know what to think. Fuji sat in front of Eiji looking like a mess with his clothes having rips and tears all over the place, his hair was going in all directions and Oishi could clearly see that Fuji's top was torn in the middle wherein Fuji was actually covering his chest.

Finally snapping out of his shock, Oishi ran towards Fuji and removed the jacket that he had on and immediately covered Fuji with it. "What happened here?" he loudly asked with a frown on his face as he looked at Eiji.

"Oishi," Eiji finally stood up as Fuji was still on the ground with Oishi holding his shoulders. He knew that Oishi's mind was running like crazy so he tried to explain story but he was cut off "I don't know what ha-"

"What were you thinking?!" Oishi brought Fuji up with his hands still gently holding onto his shoulders.

"I didn't do anything!" Eiji tried to defend himself as he couldn't believe the whole thing either.

"Then what happened here?" Oishi was terribly worried and wanted to get to the bottom of this whole story. "Her clothes are all ripped and you just screamed and you're here at this hidden part of this place. Don't tell me that she fell from this tree because that would be unbelievable." Oishi wanted an explanation fast. He wanted to get rid of the image he had in his mind that was just terribly wrong considering this was Eiji who was found with Fuji.

Feeling bad because of what he got Eiji into, Fuji finally spoke and smiled at Oishi. "Actually," both stared at him and stayed quiet, "I did."

"HA?!" Both exclaimed at the same time, "How?!"

"Well," Fuji started, "I was bored and I saw this tree and I climbed on it," he paused to point at where he fell from. The two looked at where he pointed at and just gaped at the height of the tree. "Then, I just fell. I'm lucky that I landed properly. I'm not seriously hurt either so there's no need to worry about me. Eiji just came here in time right before I landed on the ground, that's why he screamed and fell back." His smile never left his face. "It's not every day that you see someone fall from somewhere that high."

'_Wow,' _Eiji thought as he kept staring at Fuji. _'She could think of excuses really fast.'_

Oishi on the other hand, still worried about him "Ah, okay. But you're still hurt so come with me, I'll bring you to the clinic or I'll just let you sit in the courts so that you can rest if you don't want to go to the nurse," with that, Oishi brought Fuji out of that part of the clubhouse. Before they could both pass Eiji though, Fuji looked at Eiji and mouthed _'I'm sorry,' _before they were out of Eiji's sight.

Eiji, on the other hand, was still confused and still standing there. _'Why,' _he asked himself, _'why did it really hurt me when Oishi didn't seem to believe my words,' _He was feeling his heart clench but after realizing what he was thinking, he immediately pushed it off his mind. _'Nyah, don't think of that, that's not what's important right now. The thing I should think of is… Fuji's a guy?! Nyah! This couldn't be,' _Eiji kept thinking as he slowly walked back towards the courts. When he could finally see everyone training, he saw Oishi back to acting like the vice captain with the others while Tezuka had his hand on Fuji's shoulder outside the court. Fuji was still wearing Oishi's jacket and Eiji saw Tezuka remove his hand from his shoulder. He could clearly tell that Tezuka was worried about him. Like with what happened with Kaidoh and Inui, Eiji couldn't be settled with that revelation, _'nyah!' _he mentally screamed and ran towards the clubhouse. _'Tezuka, Kaidoh and Inui will be heartbroken!'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When practice was over, Eiji was still tense over the whole thing and couldn't even look at Fuji. He wasn't surprised either when he saw Tezuka and Fuji walking home together. _'Probably Tezuka's too worried to let go of Fuji. Nyah! He'll be totally heartbroken!_'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, right after morning training, Eiji walked up to Tezuka. "Tezuka," he said, "what time does Fuji usually arrive?"

"About fifteen minutes before class starts but sometimes she comes in early," Tezuka replied. "Why?"

Eiji shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand, "it's nothing. I'll go change now," he said and left Tezuka.

'_Hn,' _Tezuka thought, _'he's just worried about her.'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Tezuka finshed changing, he headed immediately towards his classroom. Finally arriving, he saw Fuji there looking bored as he stared out of the window. Like what he usually does when Oishi isn't with him, he walked towards Fuji's seat which is right beside his. Before he could even reach him or even get his attention, he heard a loud wail from the door.

"Nyah!" It was Eiji who was with Oishi. "There you are!" he exclaimed and immediately walked towards Fuji which surprised everyone in the classroom. Even Oishi who just thought that Eiji was accompanying him and not looking for Fuji was surprised. When Eij had Fuji's attention, he didn't even tear his gaze away from his. As he walked to his desk, he didn't even stop to greet Tezuka. Once there, he grabbed Fuji's hand, and went close to his face. "We need to talk," he told him and dragged him out of the classroom and left with everyone else staring at them.

As for Tezuka and Oishi, once they both exited, they both went outside to call for the two. Fuji looked surprised, confused and nervous, while Eiji just seemed determined.

"Hey," Oishi called out to them who were still in the corridor. "What's wrong? Is this about yesterday?" he kept asking as he and Tezuka walked towards them.

Seeing them and knowing that he's going to have a hard time to get something out from Fuji with these two, Eiji sighed. "It's a long story, okay?"

Fuji, knowing what Eiji was talking about, intervened. "It's something only between the two of us. I can't tell you guys about it."

Hearing that, Tezuka just stared at him. He thought that Fuji was closest to him, even if his best friend is Oishi, he still had a close relationship with Fuji. He didn't know what for sure but he just felt slightly hurt that Fuji would keep something big from him but not from Eiji.

"Really?" Oishi questioned them, "you guys aren't fighting over anything, are you?"

"Nyah?" Eiji cocked his head then he suddenly realized what kind of scene he made. "No!" he finally let go of Fuji's hand and raised it in front of his chest to emphasize his words. "No, it's not like that at all!"

"Okay," Oishi said and sighed, "go on then, we just thought that something happened between the two of you."

"No, nothing," Eiji replied and took Fuji's hand again. "I really have to talk to her before class starts. I'll see you guys later at lunch!" and with that, Eiji left with Fuji whose hand was still in his grip.

"Tezuka," Oishi said and looked at him, "do you think there's something between those two?"

Tezuka, hearing that question, didn't even look at Oishi and kept staring at those two's back.

"Ever since yesterday, I couldn't help but think that something is going on," Oishi continued.

"Me too," Tezuka finally replied. "I don't really know what's going on, but I just feel as if Fuji's hiding something from all of us."

"Really?" Oishi asked, "what do you mean by that?"

"It's a long story," Tezuka replied back and finally looked at him, "let's just go back to our classroom," and with that, those two went back to their rooms with unsettled minds.

On the rooftop though, Eiji looked at Fuji and they were both alone. "I don't want to be too pushy or anything about this," Eiji started as they both kept eye contact with each other, "but why are you doing this?"

"I can't tell you," Fuji said seriously. "It's a big thing for me but for others it might seem silly."

"You do know that you're just going to hurt the others, especially Tezuka," Eiji actually felt weird being all serious like this. _'It's usually Oishi who does this stuff! Not me!'_

"I know," Fuji lowered his gaze. "I'll tell you when I'm ready, is that okay with you?" he looked back at Eiji.

"Nyah," Eiji said with glee, "then I'll wait until you're ready." He smiled and Fuji smiled back.

"Thank you, Eiji," he turned towards the door, "I guess we should go back now, class will start in than thirty minutes."

"We should," Eiji exclaimed and followed Fuji, but after the first step, he glomped on Fuji. "Nyah!"

"Eiji," Fuji laughed, "What's that for?" he asked as he held Eiji's arms that were around his neck.

"I don't know actually," Eiji said as he looked up and pouted his lips then looked back at Fuji. "It's just that I always felt comfortable around you and you know I like pouncing on my friends. I just never did that with you because of your girl act but now that you're not, I can be as free with you as I am with the others!"

Hearing that cheerful explanation, Fuji laughed. It didn't last long though as the door in front of them immediately opened and both turned their eyes to the opening door. They both thought that it was someone random but the door even opened to quick that both were shocked to see who it was.

"Tezuka," both said while still in that position. Fuji knew that this will be bad but Eiji, he didn't realize it yet and he let go of Fuji and put on a wide grin. "You were looking for Fuji-chan, weren't you?" he teased his captain. "Well, she's all yours. We were about to go back to our rooms anyways," and with that, Eiji was about to leave when Tezuka spoke.

"No," he turned and started walking back down, "I'll leave the two of you alone."

"Huh?" Eiji was confused while Fuji just stared at his back. "Fuji," he turned to him, "what happened?"

Fuji sighed and just smiled with that question. _'He's really innocent,' "_Nothing, Eiji, I'll handle it"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As that was happening in the rooftop, other things were going on with the other members.

Inui, who still couldn't calm his mind, was writing down in his notebook all the possible reasons why Fuji was pretending. If anyone even dared to look at his notebook, they wouldn't find tennis as the latest notes but pictures and words about Fuji. Those who'd probably see it would think that he's stalking 'her' with the certain phrases written down.

**How to approach and ask Fuji about the matter**

**Don't shock her once you tell her that you know**

**75% chance that Fuji will leave me dumbfounded without even saying a word**

**100% chance of heartbreak **(with that, he was talking about Tezuka)

**No one would believe my findings about Fuji**

**Need to gather more date about her to prove this**

Seriously, he wanted to go up to him and just ask him everything about his secret.

In the corridors though, Kaidoh was trying to go to his classroom and not get annoyed by a certain Momoshiro.

"So," Momoshiro started again, "how long have you liked Fuji-chan? Everyone knows that she'll end up with Tezuka-buchou."

Kaidoh kept on walking to his room and won't stop hissing and turning red, every second, his glare got scarier.

"I'm not going to do anything though but this is fun to watch and it's so fun to tease you. Did you know, I heard that Tezuka-buchou isn't your only competition! Inui likes her too!" he said out loud. As he was talking, they both saw Tezuka coming their way and he just held a certain aura that told them to back away. They both stopped in their tracks though and greeted him.

"Tezuka-buchou,"

"Hn," their captain said and just continued walking without looking back.

"What's wrong with him?" Momoshiro asked as they both stared at his retreating figure and then immediately turned to look at Kaidoh, "maybe it's because he found out that you like Fuji!"

"Fssh!" Kaidoh hissed loudly and just went continued heading towards his classroom. As much as he wanted to get back at Momo, he couldn't because he might blow up Fuji's secret.

**TBC**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Corny? Hahahhaa

So yeah, a lot of people fall down from 2/3 story high trees and live! An example of those people is my grandpa! :P

Soooooo~ what do you guys think? 


	6. Inui and Saeki plus Tezuka's jealousy

Wah~ this probably isn't that good as the previous chapters. I've just been down the past days because I've been studying Korean, going to college, looking for a job, and still having vocal and dance training~ And I have an upcoming surgery on my leg next Monday~ It's a long story, I shouldn't even be dancing because of the pain that's happening on my knee (chain reaction from the shin, muscles, to the knee joint). So yeah, that's why my brain isn't functioning properly these days~ and also another reason why this is a late update.

But I promise, on the next chapter, someone else will find out that Fuji's a guy *wink*

Also, I just can't help but make Tezuka jealous. I just love it when one of them gets jealous, hehehhe

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 6: Inui and Saeki plus Tezuka's jealousy

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After classes, Fuji immediately went to Tezuka since he wasn't able to talk to him during lunch for he was being avoided by him. "Tezuka," he called but Tezuka turned his back and walked to the door, "Tezuka, wait," he said and went to grab Tezuka's shoulder in which Tezuka actually stopped in his tracks and looked at him. "Tezuka, are you okay?"

"Hn," Tezuka grunted and walked outside the room.

"Wait!" Fuji yelled out and ran in front of Tezuka and stopped to face him causing Tezuka to stop in his tracks too. His blue eyes were open and it was staring straight onto Tezuka's hazel ones. "Why are you acting like this? You didn't even let me talk."

"There's no need to," Tezuka answered back and walked to the side to leave but was blocked again by Fuji.

"What do you mean? Then tell me why you're acting this why because what you saw earlier between me and Eiji was just a friendly hug," Fuji explained and he was starting to get annoyed with Tezuka's stubbornness.

Tezuka didn't avoid Fuji's stare but just moved again to the side and ignored him. This time, Fuji didn't block his way and he continued on his way to the tennis courts.

"Why are you acting so jealous?" Fuji yelled but Tezuka didn't even bother to stop walking.

'_I don't know why either,' _Tezuka thought as he continued walking, _'Maybe because I've fallen badly for you already.'_

With a growing pain in his heart and knowing that it'll Tezuka some time to get over what happened and cool down, Fuji just turned away and decided to go home.

For Tezuka, though, it didn't feel right to walk to the tennis courts without Fuji by his side. He seemed to have gotten used to the feeling of that person beside him. It wasn't even a surprise to him when the members were asking him where Fuji was when he arrived at the courts and finished changing.

"Tezuka, you're not with Fuji?" Oishi asked the moment Tezuka stepped into the courts.

"No," Tezuka answered.

"Nyah!" EIji exclaimed, "Did something happen to her?" he asked.

"No," Tezuka replied, refusing to look at Eiji in the eye. "Nothing happened to her," he sounded calm but he was annoyed because of the thought that Fuji might be falling for Eiji came to his mind.

"I hope so, she seemed depressed during lunch earlier," Eiji pouted and looked worried.

"What was wrong with her?" Oishi asked, worried also.

"I don't know," Eiji replied, "she won't tell me what happened, but she was really bummed out. She wouldn't even eat properly, she ate so slow today."

Hearing that, Tezuka started to feel guilty. He didn't want Fuji to do anything stupid because of him. However, because he didn't want to ponder over that feeling anymore, he looked at his watch then looked at the members scattered throughout the courts, "Everyone, practice is going to start now!" And with that, practice started and the whole time, Tezuka couldn't get over the clenching of his heart.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

While the practice was ongoing, Fuji was walking towards his house. He was deep in thought and didn't notice the silver haired guy on the other side of the road. "Syu- Fuji-chan!" that man shouted and got Fuji's attention as Fuji turned to look at him. The moment he saw his face though, he froze on the other side of the road.

'_Him again?' _As much as Fuji values Saeki, now wasn't the time that they should meet. Before he could even utter a word though, Saeki ran across the street towards her.

"Fuji-chan," Saeki smiled and kept his eyes on him. "How've you been doing? It's a surprise to see you here."

"Saeki-kun," Fuji finally smiled. _'I may not want to see you, but deep inside, I know that I really do.' _"Yeah, I was shocked to see you too. What are you doing here by the way?"

"You mean here in this place or here as in Tokyo?" Saeki questioned.

"Both."

"Well, the Tokyo one is a long store. Want to go to a café or something? I'll tell you over there."

"Sure," Fuji answered and with that, Saeki led him to the nearest café and they both sat there to talk. Fuji didn't even realize it, but his sadness disappeared as he felt comfortable around Saeki. _'I haven't seen him in years, better take this moment. I'll be able to see Tezuka tomorrow; I'll worry about him then.'_

Once they were finally seated with their cups on the table, Fuji asked again, "what brings you to Tokyo?"

"About that," Saeki answered, "my aunt is sick and my uncle, her husband, is always working twice as hard just to buy her vitamins. I'm here to help my uncle take care of her, that's also the reason why you saw me working, it's so I can help buy her vitamins," Saeki refused to look at Fuji's eyes. Unlike Fuji, he was actually telling the truth. "My school has a sister middle school over here that's why I was able to transfer without the worries of the tuition. My aunt has a nurse watching over her too that's why I'm free to roam around. I don't want her to feel lonely though whenever she's stuck alone with the nurse because she'll probably want to have some family with her."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Fuji answered with pure concern for his old best friend.

"Don't worry about that," Saeki finally looked at him in the eye. "She used to live with us when I was young that's why I feel close to her. Don't be sad though, she's actually better now that's why I'm walking around the streets of Tokyo," Saeki laughed and Fuji followed. "She kept the sickness from us for months, that's why she was shocked when I made a surprise visit here. She already passed the critical stage when I visited but I was still worried especially after I saw my uncle with bags underneath his eyes."

"That's terrible," Fuji said.

"It is, but after this week, the nurse is going to leave already because she's not needed anymore. She'll probably be perfectly fine in about a few weeks."

"That's good to hear," Fuji replied as his smile crept back on.

"Yeah, but I'll probably be staying here even longer," Saeki leaned forward.

Fuji felt touched though with those words, "you really do care for your aunt."

"No," Saeki answered as his face turned serious, "there's another reason."

Knowing Saeki, Fuji froze as he had a feeling that Saeki might know that he really is Syuusuke. "Really? What is that?" Fuji, being Fuji, didn't even stutter one bit but his momentary pause was still obvious.

Feeling playful and wanting to trick Fuji even more. Saeki pulled back and smiled, "it's because I want to get to know more about my best friend's twin!" Saeki laughed again and Fuji followed, _'but what I really want to know is why you're pretending.'_

"So," Fuji said as he sipped his drink, "what else have you been doing here?"

With that, their conversation went on as they both knew that they miss each other's company. They also stayed in that café for a long time, even ordering some cake as they continued talking.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In Seigaku, however, practice just ended and the members parted ways. One of those pairs that were walking on the same path was Inui and Kaidoh.

"Inui-sempai," Kaidoh said to get his attention, "you should stop wondering about Fuji-sempai. She'll tell us why sooner or later."

"But she… I mean, he, doesn't know that I know yet," Inui answered as he kept his eyes looking forward.

Having that reply, Kaidoh just nodded. He got surprised though when suddenly, Inui pulled him towards a tree. "Inui-sempai!" Kaidoh exclaimed in surprise as Inui was hiding him and himself behind a tree. Obviously, he could see that Inui was spying on someone. Feeling curious, Kaidoh peeked behind the tree too, following Inui's lead.

"Kaidoh, do you know who that guy is with Fuji?" Inui asked.

"I don't know,' Kaidoh replied. "Do you think that he's the reason why Tezuka-buchou seemed to be in a bad mood today?"

"Most probably," both kept their eyes on the pair and was lucky that they were a safe distance away that they won't be spotted on that easily. As they continued whispering to each other though, they didn't notice a redhead that was sneaking up behind them.

"Nyah!"

"Ah!" The two screamed and turned around with their hands clutching their hearts. "Kikumaru!" "Kikumaru-sempai!"

"What are you two looking at?" Eiji asked them and went to look at where those two were staring. "Who's that guy with Fujiko?"

"Fujiko?" Inui looked at Eiji.

"Fuji," Eiji replied with his eyes glued to the silver-haired guy with Fuji. "They seem to be having a good time. Do you think that he's the reason why Tezuka wasn't acting like himself earlier?"

"We don't know," Inui answered as he and Kaidoh returned to spying again, not noticing the weird looks that they were getting from the people around them.

"Where's Momoshiro when you need him," Eiji said. "If only we could get someone to get near and disturb them to get to the bottom of things." Hearing that, Inui got an idea and smiled evilly. "We couldn't get near either without getting noticed."

"Kikumaru" Inui said to get his attention.

"Nyah?" Eiji still had his eyes glued on the two.

"Who won't you go there and disturb them"

"What?" Eiji looked at Inui with a surprised look on his face. "Why me? Why not you or Kaidoh?"

Hearing his name and not wanting to get into this thing any deeper, Kaidoh spoke, "Because I have to get home already. Bye," with that, Kaidoh left without waiting to be acknowledged.

"Kaidoh!" Eiji said then pouted, "that's unfair."

"So, Kikumaru, since you're the friendlier person, you should go there."

"I don't want to!" EIji exclaimed then looked down, "but I sure do want some Tezuka-Fuji love to happen-"

"Then why won't let's both go," Inui finally said.

"That's a better idea! Let's go!" with that, Eiji and Inui went to walk towards the café where Fuji and Saeki were at, however, they circled the place so that they'd be walking towards Fuji's back with Saeki facing them. Too engrossed with their conversation, Saeki didn't even notice the two walking towards them. "Fuji-chan!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Ha?" Fuji looked back, slightly surprised with the voice. "Eiji, Inui, what are you doing here?" Fuji smiled at the two.

"Nothing, we were just walking around," Eiji replied and sat down in between Fuji and Saeki while Inui stayed standing. "So, who's your friend? Don't tell me he's another one of your admirers!" Eiji exclaimed and got stares from the two.

"Admirers?" Fuji laughed, "He isn't, Eiji."

"So," Saeki suddenly intervened, "admirers, huh?" He looked at Fuji with a teasing look, "I thought that that guy I saw you with last time was your boyfriend."

"Tezuka?" Fuji asked back, "no, he isn't."

"Oh yeah," Eiji suddenly exclaimed, "you guys went out and you never told me what happened! Tell me everything that happed on your date!" Eiji then leaned closer to Fuji with a wide grin on his face.

Seeing where this was headed, Inui mentally slapped himself and sat down as he listened to the two talk about Fuji and Tezuka's date. _'We were supposed to go here to see what Saeki is to him, not gossip about their date.' _Seeing that Saeki was listening quietly though, Inui talked to him. "So, you and Fuji are close?"

"Why?" Saeki questioned back, "Are you one of his admirers?"

"What?!" Inui backed away and turned red. _'Not again with this.'_

"Huh?" Eiji and Fuji both said and looked at Inui.

"What happened?" Eiji asked.

"You never told me that this guy here," Saeki pointed to Inui, "is one of your numerous admirers."

"Nyah!" Eiji immediately exclaimed as he sat in front of Inui. "He actually is! I'm sorry for saying this Inui, but you've got to be fast if you want to beat Tezuka."

Feeling helpless, staring was all Inui could do, _'he totally forgot about the plan! And the plan isn't even connected to teasing me!'_

Thinking that the whole thing was funny though, Fuji just smiled.

"Yeah, he and Tezuka seem to be together already when I saw them. They really matched each other," Saeki said and the word _'he' _lit something in Inui's head.

"I agree on you with that," Eiji said as he suddenly felt close with Saeki. "I'm sorry, Inui, but Tezuka really seems to have the upper hand."

And this teasing went on for minutes.

"Who could even resist a beauty like her," Saeki said, "you probably have loads more of competition so you better ask him out."

'_He changes from __**he **__to __**her,**__'_ Inui noted as he kept his face down to hide his expression. He wasn't blushing red anymore but he was thinking of how to get Saeki alone so he could question about Fuji's lies.

"And also," Eiji looked at Saeki, "we have another team member that likes Fujiko! And I even heard that she has other admirers from other clubs."

Suddenly, "wait," Inui snapped his head up and looked at Saeki. "You mentioned something about seeing Tezuka and Fuji on their date. How?"

"Oh," Saeki was surprised with the sudden change of topic. "I was working at a restaurant that time."

"If that's so, then can I interview you right now? I need to write an interview for school from someone who works from the food restaurant." Inui said seriously.

"But I only work there as a waiter," Saeki suddenly felt as if something's wrong.

"It doesn't matter, I just remembered this homework and it's due tomorrow," with that, Inui stood up with all pairs of eyes on him. "You two don't mind if I borrow him for 5 minutes, do you?"

"No," Fuji said, "as long as you bring him back."

"Of course," Inui replied and moved to the other corner of the café with Saeki following him.

'_Why like this so sudden?' _Saeki just felt weird and confused with how Inui was acting.

When they were in a safe enough distance to keep their words hidden from the newly-formed best friends, Inui turned to look at Saeki.

"How long have you known Fuji?"

"What?" Saeki was taken back with Inui's question. "Look, if you're really jealous over us, I assure you, nothing is happening between us."

"It's not like that," Inui answered back. "I can't tell you but I'm doing this for someone."

"Sure sure," Saeki looked at him questioningly, "I just met her this weekend but I've known her twin brother for years." _'Crap, this lying is supposed to be done by Fuji, not me.'_

"Were you close with the brother?"

"Best friends," Saeki didn't feel comfortable anymore with Inui. _'He knows something.'_

"Have you ever seen those two together?"

"Why are you asking these questions?" Saeki couldn't help but blurt that out.

"I just know something."

"What?" Saeki threatened him to spill it out."

"That that Fuji seated over there is a guy."

Saeki froze.

"And I am 80% sure that you know it. You keep switching from _he _to _she_."

Saeki was speechless.

"Just tell me why he decided to hide this, or did you not know about this?" Inui was serious was he has wanted to know these reasons for days already and couldn't even sleep properly because of this.

"I know about this," Saeki sighed, "but I don't know why he's doing this and he doesn't know that I know."

"Okay," Inui said, "then, thank you but please don't tell Fuji that I know."

"I won't," Saeki replied. "He doesn't know that I know either."

Back to the table though, Eiji and Fuji were still chatting as they were waiting for the two to come back.

"Fujiko," Eiji called him, "I was thinking of what happened earlier, and is Tezuka angry at me?"

"Huh?" Fuji was surprised, "why'd you think that way?"

"I don't know, he seemed jealous," Eiji looked guilty for what he caused.

"Don't worry about, Eiji. I'll take care of him"

"Really?" Eiji looked back at him with wide eyes. "Thanks, Fujiko!"

"Don't worry about it, Eiji."

And with that, they continued talking until Inui and Saeki came back.

"You guys were fast," Fuji said.

"It was just a brief interview," Inui replied but he had different thoughts in his head. _'at least now, I have someone who's on my side and help me uncover his secrets.'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**TBC**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To probably answer a question, I know that Saeki is too young to be employed, but there are certain places that disobey the laws because of certain reasons, usually reasons connected to the employer and not the employee.


	7. Momoshiro's turn

Waah~ Hmm…. I don't know what to say right now because all I can think about is what's happening around me and stuff, and you probably wouldn't want to hear about my life over and over again but want to read this fic. So… ta-da! Hahahah

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PoT

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 7: **Momoshiro's turn**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, Fuji entered his classroom with certain nervousness as he immediately looked around the room. _'Good, he's not here yet,' _he thought to himself as he approached his seat and looked out of the window. _'I wonder what will happen today.'_

As he sat there alone, however, thinking to himself, Tezuka was on the way to his class for morning practice just ended. _'I hope that she's not there yet,' _he said to himself.

**Flashback: last night, Tezuka' place**

**Tezuka lay on his bed as he stared at the ceiling. He was trying to fall asleep for he still had morning practice the next day but found it impossible as his mind won't stop wondering to a certain blue-eyed **_**girl. **_

'_**Why am I feeling this way? Maybe I should tell her already and ask her to be my girlfriend. She has so many guys though, I'm not even sure if she's playing with me,' **_**no matter how quiet a person may be, he still thinks and when it comes to these kinds of things, who knows how many words are uttered in his mind.**

'_**I should just confront her tomorrow and not go on with this little game. She'll probably feel awkward though. All I could say is that I shouldn't let my guard down, but this is something different from tennis. But like tennis, confessing your feelings have the same result, either you win or you lose. I just…' **_**Tezuka's eyes kept staring at the ceiling as he lay motionless on the bed, the clock signaling the time, 1:00 am. **_**'I've been thinking of telling her face to face about how I feel about her, and we went on a date already. I really should tell her tomorrow before someone else gets her. I can't let my guard down, and with Fuji, I really can't let my guard down and let those other guys get to her first.' **_**He finally looked at the clock. **_**'I really should sleep now.'**_

**End of Flashback**

Finally in front of the classroom's door, Tezuka opened it and stopped when he saw Fuji on his chair looking out of the window. He took a deep breath and walked over to his seat which was right besides Fuji. Getting closer, Fuji noticed him and looked at him in which their eyes met each other. Both immediately tore their gaze away though after slightly freezing from their eye contact. It was obvious that both were feeling awkward to talk to each other. Fuji kept staring out the window and Tezuka sat down on his seat and was fixing his things. After a while of awkward silence between the two, Tezuka finally got the courage to speak and looked at Fuji. "Fuji," he said.

Fuji, on the other hand, didn't say anything but just looked at him. It's not that he was mad; he just didn't know what to do since he doesn't get into these kinds of situations that much.

"Can I talk to you later during lunch?"

"Sure," Fuji replied and finally smiled and Tezuka wanted to smile too but just opted for his usual stoic face. He was just happy that Fuji isn't mad at him after what happened yesterday.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was finally lunch time and Fuji and Tezuka walked up to the roof.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me, Tezuka?" Fuji asked as he leaned into the railing of the rooftop.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday," Tezuka said as he stood in front of Fuji, eyes staring into his azure ones.

"You mean for being jealous?" Fuji asked bluntly and Tezuka was stunned for a while.

"Yes," Tezuka replied, paused, and then talked again, "I also want to say something else to you."

Fuji cocked his head at this. "What is it, Tezuka?"

"Fuji," Tezuka looked at him seriously and felt nervousness as he'd never done these things before. "I," he said then paused again as he and Fuji never broke eye contact, "would you like to be my girlfriend?" Tezuka suddenly blurted out and he was surprised by his own actions, it was no surprise though that his facial expression stayed as stoic as ever.

Like Tezuka, Fuji was shocked and it was clearly written on his face as he kept looking at Tezuka.

Seeing how uncomfortable it became, Tezuka sighed and started talking again. "I apologize for asking you that. I think I should go now," Tezuka turned around and started walking as he felt as if he had been rejected by that short silence. Before he was able to take a step though, Fuji grabbed his hand but still stayed silent. As expected, Tezuka stilled and turned around to see Fuji looking down with sad eyes as Tezuka just stared at him. He wanted to hug the person in front of him so badly and ask what's wrong but couldn't find the will to do so; he was just not an open person.

"I'm sorry," Fuji said as he lowered his head even more. "I want to say yes and get into a relationship with you but I just can't do this."

"Why?" Tezuka asked as Fuji stayed silent after that sentence.

"Because," Fuji started again, "I just can't. There's a reason for everything, Tezuka," Fuji finally looked at him, "and there's a reason for this too. It's not because of Eiji either, if that's what you're thinking, or any other guy in particular. I just have to turn you down." Fuji didn't know why exactly, but he felt his heart clenching and Tezuka felt the same thing.

"Then why?" Tezuka's stoic expression never left but inside, he knew that the feeling his face was showing was different.

"I can't tell you," Fuji wanted to just shout right there that he was a man but didn't want to make things worse as it is already. "I can tell you this, however," Fuji lowered his hand to clutch Tezuka's hand instead of his arm, "after this year, I'll make sure that you won't see me again so that it'll be easier for you to forget this whole happening."

"Fuji," Tezuka's mouth slightly dropped as he said that name and those words crashed on him.

"I'm sorry. If I tell you the reason, then you'll hurt even more," Fuji finally let go of Tezuka's hand. "I'll go now," and with that, Fuji started to walk towards the stairs going down, walking pass Tezuka and not even sparing him a glance. The pain in his chest was just too much for him to handle right now.

"Wait," Tezuka said as Fuji reached the door. Fuji did stop but didn't look back. "Would you still go to practice every day with me and allow us to still be friends?"

Hearing that, Fuji smiled. _'Who knew those words can hurt so much,' _Fuji turned around and smiled sadly. "Of course, now, let's go down and have lunch already."

"Hn," Tezuka nodded his head and actually smiled. He wasn't happy that Fuji had to reject him, but he was happy to know with Fuji's words that Fuji did have feelings towards him and that he didn't lose Fuji at all. He realized with those few seconds that maybe, he didn't have a chance with Fuji because of this reason but they held the same feelings for each other and that they could still be together, side by side, even if it's only by friends. Seeing Fuji in front of him, smiling and waiting for him to come closer, he walked to Fuji's side and they both walked down.

Hearts were hurt because of this secret that Fuji refuses to tell, however, with this happening, a mind busted in surprise.

While Fuji and Tezuka were talking, someone was actually trying to fall asleep on the other side of the roof hidden by the stairs. He laid there on his back with his arms crossed behind his back and was about to enter dreamland when those two came in and started talking. He didn't think it was important at first so that's why he tried to sleep but as the conversation kept going, he just got shocked and was just too stunned to say anything. When the two left though, he immediately stood up and after a few minutes, he nearly screamed the words "what the hell was that?!"

That person was no other than Momoshiro.

"But," he said to himself, "What's keeping Fuji from getting together with Tezuka-buchou? And what's with that drama about not seeing him again?!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later, on the way to practice, Momoshiro and Ryoma were walking together,

"You know what, I heard Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-senpai talking to each other earlier," Momo was telling Ryoma. "I can't believe that Tezuka-buchou actually confessed his feelings to her too!" Momo exclaimed and Ryoma listened quietly. "But Fuji-senpai rejected Tezuka-buchou because of this something that she can't tell him."

"Hn," Ryoma just nodded his head and drank his Ponta. "Well, there are a lot of rumors around Fuji-senpai."

"Really?" Momo exclaimed and looked at Ryoma. "I heard a lot too but I'm not sure that what I heard is the same as yours. Tell me what you know about her!"

"I heard that she's seeing this other guy out of school."

"Another guy?" Momo stared at Ryoma, "the only thing I heard about Fuji-senpai is that Kaidoh and Inui are head over heels for her and that Inui has even been keeping notes about her. I also heard that she and Eiji are secretly seeing each other."

"Hn," Ryoma nodded again and still had that uninterested look on his face. "I heard of those too."

Suddenly, an idea popped out of Momoshiro's head, "Hey, let's follow Fuji-senpai after training!"

"Don't want to," Ryoma immediately replied without any hesitation at all.

"Come on," Momo tried to persuade Ryoma as they neared the courts, "it's for Tezuka-buchou!"

"Don't want to," Ryoma wouldn't be budged. However, someone was walking behind them, listening the whole time without being noticed.

Wanting to finally join the conversation, he finally spoke up, "I'll go with you."

"AH!" Momoshiro screamed and turned around, the same with Ryoma but Ryoma didn't utter a sound. "Inui-senpai! Why do you always have to surprise us like that?!"

"I was just wondering what you were talking about," Inui smiled evilly and continued, "Anyways, I'd gladly go with you."

"Uh," Momo stuttered, creeped out with how Inui was acting, "su-sure." And with that, Inui started walking again and left those two. "Seriously, I think that the rumor about him being obsessed with Fuji-senpai is true."

"Uh-huh."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When practice was over, Tezuka stood beside Fuji near the gates.

"I'll walk you home again," Tezuka told him.

"Sure," Fuji smiled as both of them started walking towards his home, both not noticing the two dark haired guys following them. "Hey, I'm really sorry that I can't tell you the reason."

"Don't worry about it," Tezuka replied without any emotion on his face. "I understand."

Fuji looked at him, "you do?"

"Hn," Tezuka nodded, "there are just some things that some people couldn't tell others." _'But I really want to know why you'd want to disappear after this year.'_

"Tezuka," Fuji said quietly, "you really are something."

"Hn," and then, both just walked in silence.

As all four of them were nearing Fuji's house, Momoshiro nudged Inui. "hey, this is the neighborhood where I live in."

"It is?" Inui was surprised. "So did you know about Fuji living here?"

"Well," Momo was about to answer when they were hiding behind a tree and spying on the two when suddenly, a silver haired teen popped out of nowhere.

"Hey there!"

"AH!" the two exclaimed and clutched their hearts.

"Yeah, Fuji-chan lives there near the white house with the black gate," he smile and told the two.

"How did you know?" Momo asked him.

"Because he and Tezuka just stopped in front of that house and were saying their goodbyes," he answered back.

Upset that he got surprised again, Momo exclaimed "Just who are you?!"

"Saeki Kojirou," Saeki said, "are you one of Fuji's numerous suitors?"

"WHAT?!" Momo turned red, "what made you say that!?"

"Well," Saeki put his fingers up, "one, you have that certain look in your eyes and two, you're stalking her."

"WHAT?!" Momo was shocked. He just had to be surprised a lot today.

Saeki just laughed with his reaction. "I'm just kidding, I'm Fuji's friend by the way." He said and moved to the side from the tree, "that's where Fuji lives," he pointed at the house and both Momo and Inui moved to the side with him to see the house.

"Oh!" Momo exclaimed, "So she's the daughter of that family! I live on the corner of the same street!"

"Really?!" Inui and Saeki looked at him with wide eyes.

"And you never knew that it was Fuji?" Inui asked.

Momo laughed and looked at both of them with a sheepish look, "nope."

"Eh?" Saeki couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So," Inui started, "why won't you go there and knock on the door and pretend to be a good, friendly neighbor."

"Sure," Momo said and was about to leave towards Fuji's place when he stopped and looked at Inui, "What do you mean pretend?! I _am_ good and friendly!"

Saeki, however, was the one who replied to it, "whatever, just go," and with that, he pushed.

"Okay, okay!" Momol mumbled and started walking towards the house, "such impatient people." When he reached the house though, he stopped right in front of it on the other side of the street, at his house, and stared at it. _'Hm, I never knew that she lived so close to me,' _he said to himself as he was readying himself. He didn't even notice Saeki and Inui sneaking up behind him so that they could see what will happen. Momo, however, sighed and was about to walk towards the house when he noticed Fuji on the second floor window. Momo halted in his tracks and just stared, then, he noticed that Fuji was changing and he froze on the spot. _'What?!_

'_Oh no,' _Inui thought while he stood behind a tree. _'Momo will find out!'_

'_Yes!' _Saeki thought while he stood beside Inui on the other side of the tree, _'this will give me an excuse to go over and say that I saw Syuusuke!'_

As for Momo, he just stood there, frozen. Then, Fuji was unbuttoning his top and pulled it down, revealing a flat, _male's _chest. Fuji sighed and brought it up again to button it up and cover up his chest. When Fuji finished buttoning his blouse, he looked out of the window with sad eyes. However, those eyes widened as he saw Momoshiro staring on the other side of the road, _'No,' _he thought as he felt his body froze. _'No!'_

While Fuji was chanting that word repeatedly in his head, Momo was stuck to the ground. His face was blank, his mind was blank.

Suddenly, Fuji ran out of their sight and Inui and Saeki just stared at each other now.

"What do you think will happen?" Inui asked Saeki.

"He'll probably run out of the house and run to that shocked guy over there," Saeki pointed at Momo. Just as he suspected, Fuji did run out of the house and ran towards Momo. "See, he may be wearing a skirt, but he's still Syuusuke."

A short distance away from those two, Momo, still shocked, just stood there as Fuji walked towards him.

"Fuji…chan?" Momo couldn't think properly.

"Momoshiro," Fuji quietly said as he was now standing in front of Momoshiro. "What were you doing?" He didn't know if he should be nervous, scared, or annoyed.

"I-I," Momo was stuttering as he stared at Fuji, "I live there," Momo shakily pointed his hand to the house at the corner.

"Huh?" Fuji was shocked. He heard that the guy who lives in that house studies in the Seigaku also, but he never thought that it was Momo. "You're the one who lives there? Seriously?"

"Uh," Momo was couldn't get over the shock that he got, "uh-yeah?"

With that, Fuji just sighed. "I guess you want to know the truth too, huh?" Fuji looked at Momo with a lone face, his smile wasn't present.

Momo wasn't even given a chance to reply to Fuji's question as someone suddenly interrupted both of them.

"We do," Fuji and Momo turned to the voice and Fuji's eyes widened. "We all want to know the truth," It was Saeki who left Inui hiding behind the tree, "Fuji Syuusuke."

"Kojirou," Fuji mumbled.

"You're crazy if you thought that you can fool me," Saeki said with a serious face, staring straight at Fuji.

Still not getting over the shock and being the loudmouth that he is, Momo spoke as he looked at Fuji, "So wait, you're really a guy and you're real name is Fuji Syuusuke?"

Hearing his real name, Fuji just sighed and looked down.

Knowing that he won't feel comfortable with explaining everything, Saeki spoke up again. "Hey, why won't you go to Inui over there who's still hiding behind that tree," Saeki pointed to the tree, "while I talk with our friend for a while."

Being told that, Momo glared at Saeki. "Hey, I have every right to know what the hell is going on as you!" He practically screamed then looked at Fuji and saw that he was feeling awkward. Seeing that face, Momoshiro just sighed, "okay okay, I'll leave you two alone but I still want to hear the whole story after this," and with that, Momo started to walk towards Inui.

After Momo took a step or two, Fuji brought his head up. "Inui's hiding behind that tree?" he asked loud enough for Inui to hear, then, Fuji turned to look at the tree where Momo was heading to and saw Inui peeping out of it, smiling at him with a sheepish smile.

"Hi, Fuji," Inui said, nervousness still written on his face as Momo, who was still mumbling the words _"what the hell is going on?" _was approaching him.

"Wait," Fuji looked at Saeki, "were you three spying on me?" Fuji asked with a glare.

"Uhm," Saeki wanted to back away as he felt fear creep up on him. Even if he was close with Fuji, there's no assurance that he's safe from him. "Why won't you just tell me your little secret," Saeki said with a nervous smile as he held Fuji's shoulders and led him back to his house.

"So you _were _spying on me?" Fuji asked as Saeki could feel his heart beating faster.

"You're really pretty as a girl, you know," Saeki wanted to escape his wrath.

"Answer me, Kojirou."

"Not only your face, but also your body can easily pass for a female's!"

"Kojirou."

"Did I mention that you have splendid blue eyes?"

"So you were."

"Oh look," Saeki stopped in his tracks as they now stood in front of the front door. "Now, invite me inside so you can tell me everything and I so that I can see your family again," Saeki said with a smile, hoping that he'll get out of this.

"I'll tell you," Fuji opened the door and finally smiled as he looked at Saeki, "but that doesn't mean that I won't get back at you."

Saeki gulped.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**TBC**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hmmm… that wasn't much of a long wait, right? After all, I updated this first before "Doubles to Couples," heheheheh.

By the way, before I end this, I'd like to thank AniManGa19930 for she was the one who gave me the idea to put Saeki in this story. I've been meaning to thank her for weeks already but I keep forgetting, hahaha.

So… reviews, anyone? You'd make me really happy 


End file.
